


In Any World (In Any Way)

by hilarychuff



Series: In Any World (In Any Way) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilarychuff/pseuds/hilarychuff
Summary: A collection of Sansa (and Stark family) centric graphics and short summaries set in other movie/TV/whatever worlds. So far: Bring It On, The Parent Trap, Anastasia, Scream, Overboard, Miss Congeniality, You've Got Mail. Links to full fics added if/when they ever get written.
Relationships: Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: In Any World (In Any Way) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075064
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Bring It On (2000)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I always say my brain is a constantly generating AU machine, so decided to have a lil fun with graphics. This started as a no-writing writing hack and then sort of became a some-writing writing hack but some of these ideas may or may not grow into just.... writing, lmao. Anyway! A lot of these will probably stay untouched, but who knows where/when inspiration will strike! Feel free to just enjoy these as exercises in imagination and add additional thoughts/head canons in the comments if you want or request other/future AUs.

Finally — finally! — it's Sansa's time to shine. Now that Margaery Tyrell has graduated, gone off to college, and relinquished her grasp on the captain position, Sansa's getting her chance to step into the role and prove that she too can lead the RCH Knights to a cheerleading championship victory. But being captain isn't as easy as it looks, and the first practice of the year ends all too quickly when Beth Cassel falls and breaks her ankle. 

When a new transfer student named Arya shows up at try outs, Sansa thinks they still might have a shot after all, and Arya’s older brother Jon is just as interesting (even though girl code dictates he’s probably off limits, not that it matters or anything since Sansa is dating Harry Hardyng). But the new arrivals come with the reveal that the routines handed down by Margaery aren’t exactly original material. As it turns out, she stole every single one of them from the Sand Snakes, the cheerleading team from a few towns over. In the past, Arianne Martell’s team didn’t have the funding to go to Nationals and expose the Knights for the frauds they apparently are, but this year they’re determined to make it no matter what. 

That means it’s on Sansa to come up with a new routine, which is proving harder than it seems after the choreographer Harry sent her to sold them a bunk routine. Arya’s got all kinds of ideas about the tumbling and stunts, but the actual dance moves aren’t so much her thing. And while Jon is happy to hang around and throw out all kinds of quippy critiques as Sansa works out the steps, he’s not so thrilled about the fact that she has a boyfriend. As it turns out, neither is she. 

Determined to prove that she really is “captain material,” a newly single Sansa rallies her team with a fresh routine as they head off to Nationals to become the best by facing off against the best, the Sand Snakes. And when she spies Jon sitting in the audience, reluctantly waving one of his sister’s spare pom-poms in the air, the Knights cheer captain thinks she just might feel like a winner no matter who ends up with the trophy. 

_ft. sansa stark as torrance, jon snow as cliff, arya stark as missy, margaery tyrell as big red, harry hardyng as aaron, arianne martell and the sand snakes as the clovers, elia martell as pauletta_

[ _see it on tumblr_ ](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/635371720074821632/asoiaf-bring-it-on-au-in-au-graphic-series)


	2. The Parent Trap (1998)

When teenagers Sansa Tully and Arya Stark meet at summer camp in the Reach, they butt heads right off the bat. After one too many pranks sees them trapped together in the isolation cabin, they realize they’re more alike than they thought — and they just might be sisters. Over the next year, the two girls keep in touch, but instead of heading back to Camp Highgarden the next summer, they convince their parents to let them visit their pen pals instead. 

After a flight to Napa, Arya introduces “Alayne” to her big brother Robb and dad Ned — and when “Nan” makes the trip to London, she gets a chance to meet Sansa’s baby brother Bran, mom Catelyn, and great-uncle Brynden. Deciding that it’s not fair to keep their family apart (and that Ned and Cat would still be perfect together no matter what happened in the past), they devise a plan to scare off their dad’s new girlfriend and get their parents back together. And if that gives Sansa another opportunity to flirt with her sister’s cute foster brother Jon, well, that’s just icing on the cake. 

_ft. supporting cast old nan as chessy, maester luwin as martin, cersei as meredith blake, and margaery and olenna tyrell as the marvas_

[ _see it on tumblr_ ](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/635442913039597568/asoiaf-parent-trap-au-in-au-graphic-series-when)


	3. Anastasia (1997)

Sansa and Arya Stark were living in the capital with their father, Lord Ned Stark, when the monarchy was overthrown. In one terrible night, the Baratheon’s castle was reduced to near rubble, the royals slain and most of the other noble families with them. But the bodies of the two Stark girls were never found — and even more than a decade later, there were whispers that the girls had managed to get away. 

Only, that wasn’t exactly the case. Sansa knew there had been a boy who helped them out of the keep as it crumbled around them, a boy who’d seized her and her sister by the hand and led them to a secret passageway. They’d made it out, made it to the train station where they’d found Lord Petyr Baelish, one of the other nobles seeking refuge. He’d been on the last train as they ran after it, and he’d seized Sansa’s hand and pulled her onboard, but when she reached back for Arya, her little sister’s hand had slipped, she’d fallen, and Lord Baelish had held Sansa too tightly for her to do anything more than reach desperately into empty air. 

They said two Stark girls had managed to get away. Sansa knew chances were high that really it was only one, but over the years she hadn’t given up hope. After a decade of letting Lord Baelish hide her in Paris as his bastard daughter, Alayne Stone, she reemerged into society as Sansa Stark once more, offering a reward to anyone who helps her find her missing sister. By the time known con-man Jon Snow brings a mysterious girl named Cat to her door, however, she doesn’t think she can handle the disappointment of meeting one more pretender. And yet there’s something about this “Arya” that just might feel familiar. And there’s something about that ever-persistent Jon Snow that she can’t quite shake, either. 

_ft. arya as anya/anastasia (kinda), sansa as the dowager empress (sorta), jon as dimitri (mostly), littlefinger as rasputin (in a way), also littlefinger as sophie (in its own way), jeyne pool as a pretender “arya” who has since been accepted back into the fold, ramsay bolton in jail for making jeyne pretend to be arya, davos seaworth as vlad (that feels right), nymeria as pooka_

[ _see it on tumblr_ ](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/636516222363746304/asoiaf-animated-anastasia-au-in-au-graphic)


	4. Scream (1996)

It’s been a year since Sansa Stark discovered that her parents, Eddard and Catelyn Stark, were brutally murdered in their home and nearly as long since her testimony put Tyrion Lannister behind bars for the crime. But with the anniversary approaching, another string of violent attacks begins. When Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen are found dead, Sheriff Jeor Mormont and his officers are on the case, including new-to-the-force Deputy Jon Snow, and they’re interviewing everyone at The Red Keep Academy. 

But after she heads home from school for the day, Sansa starts receiving some strange phone calls — and soon it seems clear that there’s not only a killer on the loose, but he might just be after Sansa, too. With boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon acting like a real jerk and local reporter Margaery Tyrell insisting that Tyrion might be innocent after all, Sansa’s no longer sure what to think or who she can trust. Little sister Arya Stark always has her back… but will they both make it through this alive?

_ft. sansa as sidney prescott, joffrey as billy loomis, jon as dewey riley, arya as tatum riley, margaery as gale weathers, and supporting characters bran, theon, jojen, jon arryn, willas, etc._

[ _see it on tumblr_ ](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/637463005553098752/howl-an-asoiaf-scream-au-in-au-graphic-series)

[ _read the whole fic here_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307342)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lil different than the others in the sense that it's the tail-wagging-the-dog with the fic being written before I made the graphic BUT w/e. It's fun!!! Fic is linked above and attached to this series. Alexander Ludwig takes on the role of Joffrey here.


	5. Overboard (1987)

When Sansa Tully sailed into Elk Cove with her husband Joffrey Baratheon on their yacht, she thought her stay would only last a week, maybe two tops, just enough time to have a custom closet built and installed in the main cabin. But when carpenter Jon Snow uses the wrong kind of wood, it’s just one more thing gone sideways in a world that feels like it’s crumbling around her. In one of her less graceful moments, she has a complete meltdown — and when Jon responds to her yelling and screaming with some shouted words and pointed fingers of his own, crowding her just a little too much and flinging his limbs around just a little too haphazardly, she loses it. Before she knows it, she’s shoved him away from her — and over the railing into the water below.

A fight with her husband sees her taking her own tumble overboard, but when she wakes up after washing ashore, she can’t remember her own name, let alone what happened. Technically, it’s Jon’s little half-sister Arya who has the idea to claim that Sansa is their live-in nanny, hired to cook and clean and make sure that she, Bran, and Rickon are making it to school on time without issue. She figures Sansa owes them for the work she never paid Jon for — and it wouldn’t hurt if she stuck around long enough for Jon to pick up a few extra shifts and cover the cost of the tools Sansa ruined when she threw them in the ocean. After a few days, once the hoity-toity yachter has paid off her debt, her husband will come looking for her and there will be no harm done. Right?

But it soon becomes clear that Joffrey isn’t exactly looking for his “missing” wife, and despite Jon’s protests over the initial idea, he might actually like having Sansa around. Once she settles in to the Snow-Stark household, she’s pretty good at taking care of everyone, and she seems to have taken a particular liking to him. He tries to remind himself (and Arya, Bran, and Rickon) that the arrangement isn’t permanent, but as the weeks pass it’s hard to imagine what life was like before Sansa. He almost lets himself believe that things can really go on like this forever… until her brother Robb starts making the rounds on the talk show circuit to accuse the Baratheon bastard of murdering his wife, airing out the couple’s history of domestic violence and what he believes is Sansa’s disappearance at sea.

Jon knows if he reveals the truth, Sansa will hate him, but he also can’t live with lying to her — or letting Robb Tully, who seems like a nice enough guy, think his sister is dead. Arya, Bran, and Rickon, who’ve come to see Sansa as family, are desperate to stop Jon from ruining the relationships they’ve built, but the decision may be out of all of their hands when Joffrey finally sails back to Elk Cove to retrieve his wife and prove that she never really died.

_ft. sansa as joanna/annie, jon as dean, arya/bran/rickon as his ramshackle family, joffrey as grant, and robb as edith_

[ _see it on tumblr_ ](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/637585959619330048/asoiaf-overboard-au-in-au-graphic-serieswhen-sansa)


	6. Miss Congeniality (2000)

Growing up, Arya was always just one of the boys, and that was fine, she was used to it, and she’d proven more than once that she was as good as the rest of them, if not five times better. She trained until she could fight just as well, studied until she could break cyphers like the experts, and worked her way up the ranks until she secured a job with the FBI. She knew how to handle herself on a case with no problem — but when she begged her boss to put her on the task force hunting down the Citizen, she never anticipated that she’d end up undercover at the Miss United States pageant. 

When Gendry first suggests it, she thinks it’s a prank, some kind of joke at her expense after he managed to nab the role as lead on the operation instead of her. Cersei Lannister, the pageant director, seems to agree, and yet somehow she still finds herself at the mercy of a man named Varys, who was once the most sought-after pageant coach north of the Mason-Dixon line. Once she’s waxed, plucked, and polished to perfection (and Cersei has agreed to rig her way into the top 10), Arya thinks she just might be able to blend in after all. How hard can it be to spit out some phony world-peace answers and spin plates or whatever it is pageant princesses do? It’s not like she’s back in college trying to code her way through a computer science class (which, for the record, she ended up acing). 

Once the FBI actually has their boots on the ground at the pageant, however, it becomes clear that one of their main suspects is a member of the competition. On stage, Miss Idaho is shy, smiling, sharing sweet answers in response to the judges’ questions. Off stage, it’s clear Sansa is more cunning than she’d like to let on, but just because she’s not actually so guileless doesn’t mean she’s guilty. When Gendry urges her to use “girl talk” to get more info, she ends up seducing a group of girls to hit the club with pizza and beer, and fellow contestants Margaery and Arianne finally peer pressure Sansa into letting loose and joining. 

But as soon as Arya’s plied Sansa with enough shots to start talking, she discovers Miss Idaho’s connections to Petyr Baelish, a man the FBI has had their eye on for a while, aren’t exactly voluntary — and the worst crime the girl ever actually committed was stealing lemon bars from her local bakery. Some gossip from one of the other girls has her turning her suspicions back to Cersei, who’s apparently being fired in favor of a younger, more beautiful host as soon as this year’s pageant is over. When the FBI announces they caught the Citizen and he’s some guy named Viserys Targaryen, nobody believes Arya when she says it’s worth sticking around for the rest of the competition, but she’s ready to risk it and fly solo if she has to. 

She won’t be alone for long. When Varys reveals that Joffrey Baratheon, Cersei’s creepy assistant, is actually her son with a long-list of criminal convictions, Gendry is on his way back to help, but it might be too little too late. By the time Arya realizes that the bomb is in the tiara, she’s already out on stage, and she’s only got a few moments left to act before Sansa is crowned the winner of the pageant — and potentially blown up in front of a live audience and millions watching at home. 

_ft. arya as gracie hart, sansa as cheryl frasier, gendry as eric matthews who gets beat up on stage in a self defense demonstration, varys as victor melling, cersei as kathy morningside, joffrey as frank tobin, tyrion as stan fields, viserys as the citizen, jaime and brienne as camera operators in the control room, and jon as idk a paramedic or firefighter or something who falls for sansa after the explosion :)_

[ _see it on tumblr_ ](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/638079034172063744/asoiaf-miss-congeniality-au-in-au-graphic-series)


	7. You've Got Mail (1998)

Jon Snow never thought he’d be the one taking over the family business, a nearly-century old independent bookstore in the heart of New York. But The Throne is a local institution, opened by his great-great-grandfather back in the 1920s, and when his older half-siblings Rhaenys and Aegon Martell turned their back on their father’s family, it fell to him to carry on the Targaryen legacy. That didn’t mean he was happy about it — but when his mother stepped in to start story time on the weekends, dubbing it Dragon Tales, the store became somewhere he just might love, somewhere he just might be proud to pass on to a son of his own one day. 

But a few years down the road, Lyanna has passed and Jon finds himself facing more and more competition from big box stores. And then he gets the news that a Mockingbird Books is opening up just down the street, a superstore stocked with all kinds of novels, biographies, magazines, movies, comics, everything. It’s even going to have a state of the art café. He’s not sure how he’s supposed to compete with that, and he’s also not sure how he feels about the possibility of not being able to. His girlfriend, Ygritte, doesn’t seem to get it… but wintergirl does. 

Well, sort of. She doesn’t know the specifics — they’ve agreed to keep their correspondence anonymous after meeting in an online grief support group — but she understands what it’s like to try and keep your family’s legacy alive. Lately, he feels like she’s the only one he can really talk to, even if they’ve never met. Their rules about revealing who they are keep him from explaining too much, but he’s surprised to find he’s already in deep (and he can’t stop thinking about how she said she wished she could send him a bouquet of freshly sharpened pencils). 

The thing is, wintergirl wants to help. Business is kind of her thing, but when it turns out the business she’s offering to help save is the same one she’s helping shut down, Sansa Stark isn’t sure where that leaves her. She’s not exactly passionate about working for her uncle’s company, but Petyr gave her a job when she needed one after her parents’ death. After starting as an intern right out of high school, she quickly worked her way up at Mockingbird Books, and now she’s overseeing the installation of the new store. 

It’s a big deal, and it could be huge for her career — and her salary, which currently helps support her baby brothers as she pays out the nose for a two bedroom in Manhattan. But she’s been to The Throne and she’s met Jon Snow, and as much as he may quietly hate her and everything she stands for, she thinks he might be kind of wonderful. Enchanting, even. And Bran and Rickon certainly seemed to enjoy his storytelling session when they popped in with her one lazy Sunday. It wasn’t corporate espionage, not exactly. She didn’t even really think about what she was doing until one of Jon’s employees starting ranting about the Mockingbird Books going in down the street. 

If she has to choose between a nice (sweet, handsome) business owner and her brothers, she’ll choose her brothers. But it would be an easier choice if she hadn’t agreed to finally meet up with dragonknight152, the man she’s been slowly falling for online, only to discover that he and Jon Snow are one in the same (and that all of those silver-tongued sharp insults she promised to pen for him were meant for her, heartbreakingly). Too mortified to reveal the truth, she attempts to ghost him … but finds that she just can’t help herself from trying to strike up a friendship in person all while still pouring her heart out to him online. 

_ft. jon snow as kathleen kelly (kinda), sansa stark as joe fox (sorta), bran and rickon as annabel and matthew, petyr baelish as nelson fox, ygritte as frank navasky, miranda royce as kevin, harry hardyng as patricia eden, jon connington as birdie, samwell tarly as christina, pypar as george_

_[see it on tumblr](https://hilarychuff.tumblr.com/post/638521456129720320/asoiaf-youve-got-mail-au-in-au-graphic-series-as) _


End file.
